blt_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Impossibley
|tribes = |place = 11/20|votesagainst = 0|days = 21|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 4/20|votesagainst2 = 12|days2 = 38|season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = Runner-Up (2/21)|votesagainst3 = 7|days3 = 39|season4 = |tribes4 = |place4 = Winner|votesagainst4 = 3|days4 = 39|season5 = |tribes5 = |place5 = 10/20|votesagainst5 = 10|days5 = 30|season6 = |tribes6 = |place6 = Winner|votesagainst6 = 1|days6 = 39|season7 = |tribes7 = |place7 = 11/20|votesagainst7 = 10|days7 = 23|season8 = |tribes8 = |place8 = 6/24|votesagainst8 = 16|days8 = 39|season9 = |tribes9 = |place9 = 8/20|votesagainst9 = 25|days9 = 34|season10 = |tribes10 = |place10 = Winner|votesagainst10 = 1|days10 = 39|season11 = |tribes11 = |place11 = 10/20|votesagainst11 = 3|days11 = 28|season12 = |tribes12 = |place12 = Winner|votesagainst12 = 0|days12 = 39|season13 = |tribes13 = |place13 = 10/20|votesagainst13 = 16|days13 = 28}}Impossibley '''(often referred to as Ashley) is the Sole Survivor of , , , and . She originated as a contestant in . She returned for , , , and was a coach in . She later returned for various more seasons, , , , , and . She is known for being the first 3 time female winner in blt history and her strong social, yet smart game play which has helped her to get to the end almost every time she has played. She also holds the record for the 2nd most votes in a season with 25 votes in . She was also the first contestant to win two Part 3 seasons, and the first female to win a part 3 season, and has won 3/11 seasons and has made the merge every single time she's played. Imposs has been called one of the best players in BLT, as well as the best female player of all BLT. '''Personal Claim to Fame: '''Winning Survivor Roblox: Capri, Survivor Roblox: Antigua, and Survivor Roblox: India. '''Inspiration in Life: '''Beyonce, she is the true meaning of a strong and independent woman, which is how I would like to play the game and be like. '''Hobbies: Being sassy, and watching Survivor. Pet Peeves: People walking really slow, (get a move on in life people! I got places to go and people to meet!) 3 Words to Describe You: Empathetic, clever and hardworking. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Kim Spradlin, she's a strategic mastermind and shifted through alliances, like I did in Capri. She knows when to make the right moves and dominates challenges. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''To win! I don't go out there to get third or 2nd place, I want that title of Sole Survivor. '''Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: People may see me as a sweet and innocent girl who's always on their side of the vote, but I'm a very under the radar player and that's what gets me to the end. Survivor Roblox: Capri Ashley(impossibley) started off on the Favorites tribe, Preferiti. Preferiti would begin to go on a two challenge immunity streak, leaving the favorites tribe in a strong position. When the favorites lost their first immunity challenge, there was a clear split in opinions on the tribe, and ultimately her ally Hxting was the first member voted off of the favorites tribe. Bridgettexo, a former rival of Impossibley in Survivor Roblox: Molokai, and Survivor Roblox: Galapagos, was targeting Ashley but she was saved once again when the favorites tribe won the next immunity challenge sending the fans to tribal council for the third time. The favorites would then lose the next immunity challenge, sending Ashley's tribe to tribal council. As the favorites tribe went on a mad hunt searching for the hidden immunity idol, Ashley took the time to ride over to the fans tribe creating a secret alliance with fans, Ceyewte, MeredithStein, Randomizedxd, and Jedouble3. Later on at tribal council TeamPsyBeam was blindsided due to rumors of him finding the idol, leaving Ashley out of the loop. After the tribe switch on day 13, Ashley was left on the stronger Preferiti tribe. On Preferiti was rival Bridgette, and former favorite tribe ally Peanut, along with new fan tribe allies, MeredithStein and Ceyewte. When Tifoso lost the first immunity challenge after the tribe swap, Ashley was saved once again. As Preferiti lost it's first immunity challenge, Ashley went with the fans decision to vote out former fan BlueVick4, thinking the fans were idiots because she knew it would increase the favorites numbers in the merge. On day 21 warload11111, former favorite, quit the game, leaving the numbers even 6-6 with 6 original fans and 6 original favorites left in the game. On day 20 Tifoso lost immunity, leaving the Tifoso tribe with the decision of whether the merge would have a fan or favorite majority.In an intense tribal council iAlexaKrylix was rocked out of the game, making her the first jury member leaving the favorites with a 6-5 majority. On day 21 tribes merged, putting Ashley in the middle of the favorites vs fans alliances. Going back and forth and thinking out all of scenarios, Ashley ultimately decided it would be wiser for her to go with the fans alliance knowing that the favorites were larger threats and would sooner or later come after each other and plus the fans would ride her coattails. BwinterT won immunity. At tribal council Ashley flipped on the favorites alliance and Bridgette was voted out in a 6-5 vote leaving the fans vs favorites ratio tied once again at 5-5. At camp, Ashley convinced the favorites that it was CieraEastin who had flipped on them and that she had to go, even though it was herself. At the next immunity challenge Ashley's former fan ally Jedouble3 won immunity. With immunity he could grant one person an advantage in the game giving the "explosion" advantage to Ashley allowing her to remove votes from 2 different people at single tribal council Later on at camp former fan Slayme_Survivor joined forces with the favorites allowing them the advantage on who would go home at the next tribal council. Former favorite macattack5604 also convinced fan Randomizedxd to throw his vote and one of the smarter and strategic fans Ceyewte, (Ashley's ally) was voted out in a 5-3-1-1 vote. Ashley tried to vote Ciera out but did not have numbers, but slayme used her idol on herself (when she only received one vote) flushing her idol out of the game. Macattack5604 won the next immunity challenge. At tribal council Ashley finally rallied 6 votes with some convincing, including some favorites, to vote out the under the radar player, and former ally of Ashley in past seasons, CieraEastin. But Ciera used her idol on herself putting Ashley's plans to waste, and once again a member of the fan alliance, MeredeithStein was voted out. Ashley remained safe from a blindside once again due to playing both sides, and the favorites thought they still might of had her under their rule, but they were sadly mistaken. At the next immunity challenge, Ashley's ally Randomizedxd won immunity along with a reward, bringing Ashley and Jedouble3 on the reward. At a nice and fueling reward, Jed and Random both wanted to target macattack, but Ashley persuaded them to stick with voting Ciera out, and shared her advantage with the both of them, getting them to vote Ciera because Ashley had the power. When Ashley arrived back at camp she worked on her ally Peanut who she had been working with for most of the game, and persuaded him to flip on Ciera, by sharing what her advantage was with him, creating trust. At tribal council the vote would have tied 4-4, Ashley with 4 votes and Ciera with 4,but Ashley wisely used her advantage at the right time removing the votes of Ciera and Mac, blindsiding Ciera in a 4-2 vote, making Ciera the 5th member of the jury, on Day 31. Down to the final 7, the original favorites had a 4-3 advantage in numbers. On Day 32 the Survivor Auction took place, where Ashley received a bottle that would be read after the vote at tribal council. Ashley then won immunity, and since she was a target, the former favorite alliance members, bwinter and peanut decided to blindside their own alliance member mac, thinking he was a threat to win the game. Ashley tried saving mac by voting slay thinking there was still some loyalty left in him, but mac was voted out in a 4-2-1 vote. Ashley's bottle twist was then revealed that they would have to vote another person off of the tribe. Ashley tried to vote out Bwinter, but Jedouble3 didn't stick to the vote and voted slay and random was voted out 3-2-1. The final 5 finally emerged with Ashley, Peanut, slayme, Bwinter, and jed. Slayme won her first immunity challenge, and at camp Ashley strategized to get bwinter out, talking with peanut. But at tribal council peanut didn't stick with the vote so Peanut was blindsided 2-1-1-1, leaving Ashley all alone in the game. On day 38 both jed, winter, and slay all agreed that Ashley had to be the next to go. But Ashley won the final immunity challenge, granting her the final 3. Ashley was left in charge of the vote going back and fourth between bwinter or slayme. Ashley came with the decision that slay would recieve more jury votes winter would at the final tribal council. Jed, wanting to take out bwinter was swayed by Ashley to vote out slay, and winter came along and slay became the 9th and final member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Ashley's strong relationships with the jury members and good strategic game play by switching to fans side, along with winning 2 immunity challenges payed off as the jury greatly appreciated her game. Where bwinter and jed were trashed by the jury, jed for riding the cottails of Ashley and bwinter for not playing a good all around game. In the end Ashley was announced the winner in a 8-1-0 vote.